


2:53AM

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione clung to Harry 'How am I going to tell him? I can’t believe this is happening.' 'Mione? Are you alright' HarryHermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:53AM

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um I don't own Harry Potter because if I did it would be one huge romance novel about Harry and Hermione. Um…nothing after the 3rd book happened because I love Sirius Black and Harry should have totally been able to live with him then and I hate Cho. H/H forever! Also they are in their 7th year. This is a one-shot fluffy piece. MMMM…Fluff!

**2:53am**

Hermione paced back and forth on the common room floor thinking to herself 'How am I going to tell him? Were not even married. Hell we're not even engaged. I can't believe how irresponsible we are. I can't believe this is happening.' Hermione sat down in front of the fireplace when the one person she didn't want to confront walked through the doors. Harry took one look at her tear-stained face and ran over to her.

"Mione? Are you all right?" Harry asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders and went to the boy's dormitories muttering something about girls always crying. Gently Harry took Hermione by the hand and sat down with her on the couch. "Mione what ever it is love, you can tell me." He said pulling her to him. Hermione just laid her head on his shoulder. The two stayed quiet for a moment. Hermione shuddered as Harry ran his fingers up and down her arm placing small kisses atop her head.

"I have something to tell you." She said fear evident in her voice.

"Whatever it is it's going to be fine." He said pulling her close.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been exhausted and I just haven't felt right."

"I know. I've been worried. Did you go see Madame Pomfrey?" He asks concerned for his girlfriend.

"I went to see her earlier today." Hermione pulled away from Harry a little bit so she could see his eyes. "I was right I have what I thought I had. I was right."

"What do you have?"

"Well I don't have it yet but I'll get it." Hermione took Harry's hand in hers. "MadamePomfreysaidthatIwaspregnantIthoughtIwasbutI didn'ttakeahometestoranythingandsheconfirmedittoda y." Hermione babbled.

"What?" Harry asked not knowing any word she said.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said finally.

"How?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Do you really need a lesson on how to make babies? Because last week you seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing." Hermione said with a slight grin.

"But we always use a…" Harry started

"Not last week remember? We were in the prefect's bathroom in the tub." Hermione said trying to joggle Harry's memory.

"Oh…Ah." Harry said as he finally remembered.

"I'm keeping this baby I can't abort it. It's our child and I understand if you don't want it but you are not going to walk in and out of this child's life as you please you're either there or you're not. I don't want nor do I need any money if you don't want to be part of this baby's life but it's going to be all or nothing." Before she can continue Harry kissed her deeply.

"I'm here. Always. How could you think any differently?" He asked her face still in his hands.

"I just want to give you the options before you make a decision." She said sincerely.

"Sweetheart." Harry breathed as he wiped tears off Hermione's cheek. "I love you. I love our baby. Today is one of the best days of my life."

"Really?" She asked

"Really." He promised.

"I love you." She said as they kissed again.

"I love you." Harry lifted up her shirt a little to kiss her stomach. "And I love you little one." Harry pulled Hermione under him on the couch.

"You know this is how the first baby was made." Hermione said with a small smile just before capturing Harry's mouth again.

"It's practice for the second." Harry said grinning at Hermione, as the two got lost in their own private world of ecstasy.

**9 Months Later**

Lillian Rose Potter was born at 2:53 am. She was 19'' long and weighed 7 lbs 6 oz. Mother, daughter and father are all doing fine.

**Fade to Black**


End file.
